Lasa
The Lasa, also known as Blood Gods, are mythological, hermaphroditic entities from prehistory that are believed among some Kindred occultists to be the source of vampirism. Overview There were many gods to choose from, but the three referred to as the blood gods are now called Aeshma, Athtar, and Turan. Whether these are their true names or the original pronunciations have been corrupted will probably never be known. Aeshma is commonly associated with the western direction and the red of the setting sun, Turan favors the cold winds of the north and the purple robes of a king and forever dying Athtar looks to the south and the rises from the black earth of the grave. Mythology According to the legends, the Lasa were not always gods but spirits of hunger, love, freedom and the empty places of the world; these spirits were just weak capricious things that lusted for godhood. They were daring spirits, and often consorted with the gods, for the world was empty and provided no other distractions. It was during one such revel that the Lasa noticed the weakness of an aging god known as Ilmaku, the rainmaker. The greedy spirits immediately began to argue over their next course of action. Passionate Aeshma whispered murder, cunning Turan spoke of seduction and smiling Athtar settled the matter by luring him away from the other gods so that his brothers could kill him. The clever three bathed in the old one’s remains and drank and ate of the same. When they first claimed their godhood, they paid little heed to the mortal beasts and living men that were born of the gore the spirits left behind. In time, the blood gods would expect worship from these mortal creatures born of their abominable act. Men and women of the first cities would spill the blood of animals as token repayment for being left the blood that flowed through their veins. Dark ichor would run from the statues when the Lasa were satisfied, and devoted priests would suckle the tarry stuff from stone orifices. The most favored of the three would become the "Bloodless", who were tasked with reclaiming the blood of the mortals for the Lasa. When the bloodless became reckless and rose themselves above the Lasa, the three grew angry. Turan cursed the bloodless to lose their reflection, weakening blood after each Embrace and the urges of the Beast within them. The vampires abdicated their thrones and shrunk into the shadows, praising the Lasa for reminding them of their true purpose. In the Modern Nights By the time of the waning days of the Roman Republic, the religions of the Blood Gods were nearly forgotten. Some elements were adopted by the Circle of the Crone, others were forgotten. Currently a handful of Lasa cults still survive, often located in domains dominated by a single clan or an overbearingly chauvinistic Prince. These blood cults are often obsessed with the recitation of familial lineages and the deeper exploration of the spiritual meaning of the “vampiric condition.” Loyalty to the blood is greatly prized, and a religious respect for the Traditions is common. Organization The remaining circles are organized into three factions, one for each Lasa. Strife between the factions is limited, as rarely more than one or two is ever present in a single city. In the few places where worship of the Lasa is the norm, open warfare has broken out between the believers. * The Athtari, also known as Purists, believe that all of the blood gods are but representations of Athtar and that greater division came about by the intrusion of local beliefs. The true believer must return to the fundamentals of the faith, and all of the many names must be revealed as masks worn by the one Creator. They say Athtar slayed himself to transcend the world of flesh, but rose again through the power of the blood. When Athtar returned to the physical world, he chided those who had feasted on his body in the meantime for their misdeeds, for those who ate of his flesh and blood would forever be denied entrance into the living world of spirits. Instead they would be trapped on the corpse world of material things, at best a prison constructed to test the virtuous. The Athtari seek to follow Athtars example and free themselves of their material restraint. * The Red Path of Aeshma, also known as Seekers, believe that the Lasa were the original vampires and that all Clans and Bloodlines are descendants from them. Unlike the Lasa’s lesser offspring, the blood of the Lasa was pure and never weakened through the ages; Seekers look for the secret that will allow them to attain a similar godlike state. Emulating the tales of the blood gods, Seekers long for the power of a never-diminishing Blood Potency and aggressively perfect the powers of their blood. Seekers also acknowledge the Beast as the whispering voice of the blood god Aeshma and hone their ability to listen to the Beast without succumbing to it. Frenzy is seen as a transcendent state akin to possession, and those who can ride the wave of frenzy are highly regarded by the followers of the Red path. * The Enlightened Code of the Lawgiver, also known as Abiders, follow Turan in his aspects as the lawgiver of the first cities that worshipped the Lasa. Obsessed with the vampiric traditions and shot through with Kindred chauvinism, the Enlightened Code is the most “scientific” of the moral teachings set forth by those who revere the Lasa. If vampires could cleave wholeheartedly to the Traditions and to one another, their Requiems would no longer be plagued with trite psychological tribulations. Hoping to scour themselves of mortal qualities, Abiders do not fear Final Death even though they know nothing but oblivion awaits them. References * , p. 37-42 Category:Vampire: The Requiem glossary